A Sorta Fairytale
by Innis Winter
Summary: "e eu sabia que poderia ser uma coisa para a vida inteira, mas eu não sabia que nós poderíamos quebrar um revestimento de prata"...
1. but we're just imposters in this country

Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem!

**Nome do autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título: **A Sorta Fairytale  
**Sinopse:** "e eu sabia que poderia ser uma coisa para a vida inteira, mas eu não sabia que nós poderíamos quebrar um revestimento de prata"...  
**Capa: -**  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral/Romance-água-com-açúcar  
**Classificação: **K  
**Formato:** long!  
**Observações: **projeto Playing With The Reality. Foi usada a situação "E se, por alguma razão, Draco e Hermione fossem vizinhos?".

**N/A: **o título da fic e os títulos dos capítulos são todos tirados de uma música da maravilhosa Tori Amos, _A Sorta Fairytale_. Alerta de relacionamentos infantis cheios de insinuaçõezinhas, vergonhas alheias, magia sem controle e possíveis amigos imaginários!

XxX

**but we're just imposters in this country, you know**

XxX

Fazia muito calor naquela tarde de sexta-feira, o que só podia significar uma coisa: poder brincar com água no quintal. Saltitante, era isto o que a pequena Hermione estava fazendo, usando um maiozinho cor de rosa cuja existência já era o bastante para fazê-la morrer de vergonha na adolescência, esguichando água para todos os lados em sua piscina de plástico. Mas então, um barulho de carro se aproximando a fez parar.

A casa ao lado da sua estava vazia há muito tempo. Era uma casa muito grande e bonita, mas estava cheia de problemas: as paredes estavam descascadas, algumas janelas estavam quebradas, e o mato estava mais alto que a própria Hermione. Mas aparentemente isso não era importante, pois a placa de "vende-se" desapareceu, e um carro de família e um caminhão estavam parando bem diante da casa.

Hermione saiu de sua piscina e correu até a cerca para espiar por um buraco. De dentro do carro saiu um homem mais alto que seu pai e uma mulher mais magra que sua mãe, os dois com roupas elegantes e caras decepcionadas. A porta de trás do carro se abriu e fechou, mas Hermione não pôde ver quem saíra. Devia ser uma criança também, uma criança pequena que ficou escondida pelo mato alto, e Hermione desejou que fosse uma criança divertida com quem pudesse brincar.

Por mais que tentasse espiar através do mato alto, ou tentasse escalar a cerca e se pôr na ponta de seus pezinhos gorduchos para olhar por cima do capim, Hermione só pôde ver a ponta dos cabelos loiros da criancinha que teimava em esconder-se dela. Quando finalmente a família desapareceu dentro da casa, a mãe de Hermione a chamou para tomar banho e jantar.

Enquanto Hermione devorava seu cachorro-quente (pois toda sexta-feira era dia de cachorro-quente), ela ouvia com atenção o que seus pais diziam sobre a família loira e triste que acabara de chegar. Não pareciam saber muito mais do que a própria Hermione, o que logo tornou a conversa chata e deixou a garotinha sonolenta.

Hermione foi levada para a cama, coberta e beijada pelos pais, que lhe desejaram boa noite e apagaram as luzes. Mas isso não significava que a menina conseguiria dormir, pois uma claridade irritante vinha pela janela, e nada no mundo a faria descansar enquanto não fechasse as cortinas. E foi o que ela fez, ajoelhando no colchão e puxando as cortinas brancas e chatas que sua mãe colocara em seu quarto, apesar de todo o esforço de Hermione em convencê-la a comprar cortinas cor-de-rosa para combinar com a roupa de cama e o tapete.

Mas a janela do quarto de Hermione dava para uma das janelas da casa da família loira. E, olhando por esta janela, estava um garotinho.

Hermione e o garotinho ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, os dois com as mãozinhas gorduchas nas cortinas de seus quartos, prontos para fechá-las. Animada, Hermione sorriu e acenou, e ficou desapontada quando o garotinho fez uma careta zangada e fechou suas cortinas azuis com força.

Aquela era uma família muito esquisita, era o que Hermione pensava enquanto fechava a cortina de seu quarto e voltava para o aconchego de sua caminha cor-de-rosa. E ela não poderia estar mais certa.

* * *

**N/A:** vejamos...

Reviews? xD


	2. all in all was a pretty nice day

**all in all was a pretty nice day**

XxX

Hermione correu na frente do pai para chegar logo ao parquinho. Era um sábado de céu limpo e sol quente, perfeito para passeios ao ar livre e observar o movimento da praça de cima da torre*. Ah! A torre! Hermione adorava aquele emaranhado de barras de ferro, se pendurar de cabeça pra baixo e desafiar a Física e as ordens do pai, ver o mundo de todo os ângulos possíveis e compará-los. E era exatamente isso o que ela iria fazer naquela tarde – mas já havia alguém lá.

Hermione sorriu para a figurinha pálida de seu novo vizinho, que estava firmemente sentado nas barras mais altas, com o olhar perdido no horizonte e as perninhas curtas balançando no ar, e se aproximou da torre aos saltos.

-Oi! –ela gritou, com a desinibição típica das crianças pequenas.

Acordado tão bruscamente de seus devaneios, o menino se assustou, desequilibrou e caiu no chão (se Hermione tivesse reparado bem, teria visto o garoto parar de cair alguns centímetros antes de atingir o solo, e depois continuar sua queda em câmera lenta até seus joelhos frágeis se arranharem na areia e pedrinhas do chão. Mas Hermione não estava preparada para ver magia – _ainda_). Com um novo grito de susto, Hermione voltou a correr, até estar ao lado do menino e ver seus joelhos ralados e vermelhos. Ele estava com os olhos apertados de dor, encarando seus arranhões e sua bermuda suja como se esperasse algo muito pior pela frente.

-Desculpa! –Hermione choramingou, sem saber o que fazer agora. –Não queria te assustar... Tá doendo muito?

O menino ergueu seus olhos, cinzentos como o céu de Londres, para Hermione como se pensasse o que responder – e _se devia_ responder alguma coisa. Por fim, ele decidiu ficar quieto, com cara de ofendido, como se o fato de Hermione lhe dirigir a palavra fosse a maior desonra do universo. A menina ainda lhe perguntou duas vezes se os arranhões doíam, até Richard Granger² se aproximar da dupla com o rosto afogueado e olhos preocupados.

-Herm, você está bem? Se machucou?

-Eu não. –ela negou com um aceno de sua cabeça morena, cheia de cachos que se esvoaçavam de forma quase selvagem pelo ar. –Foi ele.

Richard se ajoelhou ao lado do menino, que se arrastou para mais longe do homem com a mesma expressão enojada e ofendida que dirigira a Hermione. O Sr. Granger estranhou, mas achou ser apenas frescura de criança.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei cuidar de machucados! Aqui, me deixa ver seu joelho.

-Não encoste em mim, muggle³. –o menininho resmungou, se arrastando para mais longe de Richard. Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito e rosnou, irritada por ele ter usado uma palavra cujo significado ela desconhecia.

-_Muggle_? –ela perguntou, não querendo continuar curiosa. –Que coisa é essa, "muggle"?

-Vocês. –o garotinho respondeu, depois de pensar mais um pouco. Ele aparentemente achou que não faria mal contar a esses tais muggles porque eles eram muggles, o que contrariava um pouco seu voto de silêncio ofendido. Crianças. –Vocês que não fazem mágica.

-Ah! Mas eu faço mágica!

O menino olhou para Richard como se uma luz completamente nova o tivesse iluminado.

-Mesmo?

-Claro! Observe.

Richard pegou uma moeda do bolso e a mostrou ao garotinho, se aproximando. Com alguns floreios bem ensaiados, ele fez a moeda desaparecer, para o espanto de seus dois maravilhados espectadores. Sorrindo para a surpresa que Hermione sempre sentia ao ver aquele velho truque barato, Richard mostrou as palmas vazias de suas mãos para então finalizar o truque ao resgatar a moeda de trás da orelha do menino desconhecido. Boquiaberto, o menino arrancou a moeda das mãos de Richard e a examinou de todos os ângulos, para então tocar sua orelha, e só assim aceitar a mágica que acabara de ver.

-Por Merlin! –ele exclamou, fazendo Richard rir. Quem evocava Merlin em pleno século XX, afinal? –Como o senhor fez isso sem uma varinha?

-Prática. –Richard respondeu, com certo orgulho em sua voz. –Posso te ajudar com esses arranhões, agora?

Muito mais educado, feliz e aliviado, o menininho deixou que Richard lavasse e examinasse seus machucados, para depois sorrir e dizer ao garotinho que estava tudo bem.

-São só arranhões, mesmo. Vão cicatrizar logo. –ele finalizou, apesar do olhar intrigado do garoto. Ao ouvir estas palavras, o menino pareceu decidir finalmente perguntar o que estava entalado em sua garganta:

-O senhor não vai fechá-los? Minha mãe sempre faz isso com magia.

Richard riu. Adorava a imaginação fértil das crianças.

-Ah, não. –ele respondeu, entrando na fantasia do menino. –Os arranhões devem ficar aí para você se lembrar do que acontece quando ficamos distraídos nas barras mais altas!

O menino não gostou nada dessa explicação. Emburrado, ele resmungou alguma coisa sobre sua mãe dar um jeito nisso quando ele voltasse para casa, já que ela não gostava de cicatrizes. Richard deu de ombros.

-Ela conserta, então. Eu não vou arrumar esses cortes.

Ele resmungou novamente, voltando-se para Hermione e falando com ela pela primeira vez:

-Ele é sempre assim com machucados?

Hermione riu da voz arrastada e quase irritante do menino, e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Tenho uma porção de cicatrizes. Quer ver?

-Eca! Não!

Hermione riu outra vez. Ao perceber que não conseguiria nada de Richard, o garoto se levantou e tirou a sujeira de sua bermuda verde, para logo em seguida voltar a escalar as barras da torre.

-Quero ver se você me alcança! –ele gritou, com certeza para Hermione, que logo aceitou o desafio. Richard e seu truque de mágica foram rapidamente esquecidos.

Em instantes, as duas crianças alcançaram as últimas barras e ali se sentaram, encarando o parque e o bairro ao redor. Era um bom lugar para observar o mundo.

-Hey. –o menino a chamou, por fim. –Qual seu sobrenome?

-Granger. –Hermione respondeu, animada por finalmente conversar com aquela criança que não conhecia. O menino franziu a testa.

-Hm. Não conheço. –e então deu de ombros. –Eu sou um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ele disse isso como se ele fosse alguma celebridade muito conhecida. Claro que Hermione nunca havia ouvido falar de nenhum Malfoy, mas ela não se importava com essas questões de nomes.

-Eu me chamo Hermione!

-Hm. –Draco fez careta para as três crianças que se aproximavam do parquinho correndo, resmungou outra vez aquele estranho "muggles" como se isto fosse uma ofensa, e voltou-se para Hermione outra vez. –Por que vocês moram aqui?

-Meus pais gostam daqui. É tranqüilo.

Draco resmungou de novo, mas dessa vez Hermione não entendeu o que ele disse.

-O Ministério tomou a nossa casa. –ele explicou em seguida, como se isto fosse de suma importância. –É só por isso que estamos aqui. É temporário.

-Olha só! –Hermione exclamou, rindo. –Você também fala "temporário"! Que legal!

Hermione continuou a rir da coincidência, o que fez Draco rir também. Os dois riram um bocado, até aquelas três crianças decidirem escalar a torre também. Isso acabou com o bom humor de Draco.

-Vamos embora daqui. –ele sentenciou, maligno. –O lugar vai entupir de muggles.

-Qual é seu problema com esses muggles? –Hermione perguntou, descendo da torre atrás de Draco. Ao finalmente ter seus pés fixos e seguros no chão, Draco tratou de lançar para Hermione o olhar mais intrigado do mundo.

-Todos, ora essa! Eles são _muggles_!

-Isso não faz sentido! –ela retrucou, tentando discutir. Mas Draco não teve tempo de se explicar melhor, pois uma mulher alta e loira, muito bonita, entrou no parquinho e franziu o cenho para os tais muggles ao redor antes de chamar por Draco. Com um sorriso orgulhoso, o menino apontou para a mulher e explicou:

-É minha mãe. Eu tenho que ir.

-A gente se vê, então.

-Ah, sim. Até mais!

Se não tivesse decidido correr até o balanço e aproveitar o resto da tarde brincando, Hermione teria conseguido ouvir Draco dizendo para sua mãe que encontrara uma família de bruxos que o ajudou com seus machucados, a resposta surpresa e intrigada da mulher, e a certeza de que iriam pesquisar a respeito. Mas Hermione não estava pronta para ver essas sutilezas do mundo bruxo – ainda.

* * *

* Então, aqui em São Paulo esse brinquedo é conhecido como "trepa-trepa", mas... Bem, eu acho esse nome horroroso e criei um nome alternativo pra ele!^^

² Como os pobres pais da Hermione nunca foram nomeados, tomei a liberdade de dar um nome para eles: daí veio Richard e Clara. Não tem nenhuma razão especial, apenas gostei do som dos nomes.^^

³ Achei melhor manter "muggle", no original, por pura frescura, pois "trouxa" não soava bem na quantidade de vezes que vai ser falado e tals... Como eu disse, frescura...

N/A: espero que tenha ficado bom... obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo passado, elas alegraram meu dia!^^ assim que minha vida estiver menos corrida eu volto pra responder a todas elas!


	3. and I was talking to you

**I pulled back the hood and I was talking to you**

XxX

-Você deve ser parente de Dagworth-Granger. –Draco disse, com uma certeza que não deixava margem para qualquer tipo de contestação. Eles estavam novamente sentados nas barras mais altas da torre do _playground_, e eram visivelmente evitados pelas outras crianças do bairro. Não que isso importasse para os dois, é claro: Hermione sempre fora ignorada pelas outras crianças, e Draco não fazia questão alguma de se enturmar com "muggles".

-Devo ser... –Hermione respondeu, ficando curiosa. –Mas não conheço. Vou perguntar pro meu pai!

-Deve ser, sim. É a única linhagem sangue-puro de Grangers. –aqui, Draco lançou um olhar intenso e quase ameaçador para Hermione. –Mas vocês são mesmo sangue-puro, não? Não teve nenhum casamento com muggles?

-Gente que não faz mágica? Oh, teve vários! –Hermione riu um bocado, balançando perigosamente nas barras. –Minha mãe não faz, nem meus avós. Mas meu avô, e meu bisavô, e meus tios, e alguns primos...

-Bem, -Draco respondeu, resignado. –hoje em dia é raro conhecer uma família pura de verdade, mesmo.

Hermione achou melhor não responder; nessas poucas semanas de convivência, ela já aprendera o quanto Draco levava essa coisa de pureza a sério.

-O que importa é que _você_ não é sangue-ruim. Seria realmente terrível viver nesse lugar sem alguém com quem conversar.

-É horrível, sim.

Draco olhou um instante para Hermione, que olhava com ar melancólico para o chão e não pareceu perceber que era observada, e logo se voltou novamente para o horizonte, com um leve tom rosado colorindo suas bochechas.

-Mas não temos mais que pensar nisso, não é? As coisas serão diferentes agora que, bem, estamos aqui, quero dizer, minha família e a sua família, uma porção de bruxos e, e podemos brincar e conversar e, e ir pro Beco Diagonal e coisas assim, sabe, programas de bruxos, e... Não é?

Hermione sabia que não podia rir de toda aquela gagueira como queria, caso ainda quisesse continuar amiga de Draco. Então, tratou de engolir o riso e respondeu, com um tom de alívio mal disfarçado:

-Claro.

Draco percebeu o alívio na voz da menina, mas não fez nada além de dar um sorrisinho amarelo para si mesmo. Ele a entendia; eles eram bem parecidos.

XxX

Hermione nunca havia parado para pensar na estranheza de só ver Draco no parquinho do bairro, sozinho no alto da torre ou no balanço, ou então estudando em seu quarto com um professor particular. Ele não ia à escola e não tinha nenhum outro amigo além de Hermione, o que era uma pena, por duas razões: a primeira é que, quando não falava de linhagens e pureza do sangue, Draco era uma criança muito divertida e que conhecia muitas histórias maravilhosas e mágicas. A segunda razão é que Hermione continuava sendo vista do mesmo jeito na escola e no bairro: como uma menina estranha e estudiosa demais que atraía toda a sorte de acontecimentos improváveis.

Crianças são seres maldosos, era uma coisa que ela não se cansava de repetir. Os outros alunos do colégio sempre mantinham uma distância segura de Hermione e seu azar assustadoramente contagioso, espalhavam boatos sobre feitos absurdos e cantavam versos abomináveis sobre sua falta de amigos.

Eles a chamavam de "aberração".

Foi curioso contar isso para Draco, em um final de semana nublado e deprimente, depois de uma semana inteira ouvindo essa palavra horrorosa pelo menos três vezes por dia no colégio. Diferentemente de Richard e Clara, que só deram conselhos que não funcionaram, o menino inflou de raiva e andou de um lado a outro pelo chão diante do balanço, nervoso:

-_Aberração_? Ora essa! –ele rosnou alto, e sua indignação piorou depois que Hermione se encolheu no balanço ao ver aparecer no _playground_ sua pior inimiga de escola, uma menina muito magra de cabelo muito preto e muito liso, chamada Melina Bourbon. Draco franziu o cenho para a menina, que tratou de gritar "aberração" mais uma vez antes de correr até a gangorra.

–Aberração? –Draco gritou para as costas da menina, que se virou para ver quem a estava xingando e achou muito estranho que a aberração da escola tivesse algum amigo. -Quem você pensa que é, muggle estúpida? Aberração é esse seu nariz nojento que parece uma tromba! Hipogrifo manco, monte de bosta de dragão, cruza de salamandra caolha com um grindylow cabeçudo!

Como você já pode imaginar, Hermione desatou a rir loucamente de todos os adjetivos absurdos que Draco usara, e Melina tratou de correr para bem longe daquela dupla de esquisitos. Feliz por ter feito a amiga rir, Draco voltou a se sentar em seu balanço, balançando as pernas no ar.

-Não se preocupe com esses muggles. Você logo vai para Hogwarts, e tudo vai melhorar!

-Desculpe, Hogwarts?

-Bem, –Draco deu de ombros, olhando para o horizonte com um leve tom rosado colorindo as maçãs de seu rosto. –seu pai é bruxo, não é, você também deve ser, então você vai para Hogwarts. A não ser, claro, que seus pais tenham outros planos, Beauxbatons ou, ou Durmstrang, mas não, Durmstrang é uma excelente escola, mas vocês não parecem ser do tipo de bruxo que ronda por lá, e também... Hogwarts, sim, Hogwarts é a sua cara, a_ Corvinal_ é a sua cara, então...

Foi só nesse ponto que Draco voltou a olhar para Hermione, e a expressão de desentendimento no rosto da menina o fez pular para o chão e encará-la como se um furúnculo gigantesco tivesse acabado de brotar em sua testa:

–Você não conhece Hogwarts?

-Hm... –Hermione teve até medo de dizer que não. -Eu devia?

-É claro! Todo o mundo bruxo conhece Hogwarts!

-Hm. –Hermione pareceu encolher em seu lugar. Toda a alegria que surgira por descobrir-se também mágica fora embora com aquelas palavras rudes, dando lugar a uma curiosidade bastante típica de Hermione. –Me fale mais sobre ela, então!

Draco lhe lançou um último olhar de estranheza antes de se sentar novamente no balanço e começar suas histórias cheias de magia, vôos em vassouras e animais que não existiam. Era realmente agradável conversar com ele.

XxX

-Minha mãe disse que eu não posso mais falar com você.

-Ah. –Hermione comentou num murmúrio engasgado, sacudindo os pés no ar e olhando para a grama falha sob o balanço. A primavera já avançada se insinuava no meio das folhas, florzinhas pequenas desabrochando nos cantos dos brinquedos do _playground_ do bairro. –Mas por quê?

Draco deu de ombros, olhos fixos na rua, como se esperasse que os pais aparecessem a qualquer momento.

-Disseram que vocês são muggles. Eu não posso me misturar com muggles.

Hermione nada disse. Era fato que ela não fazia magia; por mais que tentasse, ela nunca conseguira fazer uma moeda desaparecer, nem tirar um coelho da cartola.

-Eu vou treinar mais pra deixar de ser muggle, então.

Draco riu tanto que quase caiu no chão. E este "quase" deixou Hermione um tanto decepcionada, para dizer a verdade: ela realmente gostava de ver Draco cair e flutuar a centímetros do chão. Esta era uma magia que talvez fosse interessante aprender, mas Richard não a conhecia, então não podia ensinar. Uma pena.

-Você não pode _treinar_ isso! Ou você nasce bruxo, ou não!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. Em seu mundinho infantil e perfeito, todas as coisas podiam ser aprendidas.

-Claro que não. Meu pai aprendeu a fazer mágica, eu posso aprender também!

Draco apenas sacudiu a cabeça e desceu de seu balanço. Hermione pensou se devia segui-lo ou deixar o garoto sozinho, como os pais dele desejavam, até o próprio Draco decidir por ela:

-Se você for mesmo bruxa, a magia vai aparecer logo. Se ela aparecer, talvez nós possamos brincar de novo.

E ele simplesmente foi embora, deixando para trás uma Hermione emburrada, triste e intrigada. Aprender mágica era, agora, uma questão de honra.

XxX

Draco abriu a janela depois de três pedrinhas jogadas. Ele parecia entediado e emburrado, como Hermione imaginara; fazia semanas que ela não o via sequer sair de casa.

-Olá! –ela acenou, em um cumprimento afobado característico dela. Draco não respondeu, ocupado que estava em mandá-la falar mais baixo enquanto olhava para a porta de seu quarto e torcia para seus pais não a terem escutado.

-O que foi? –Draco perguntou, em um tom de voz tão baixo que Hermione teve que ler as palavras em seus lábios para entender.

-Tenho uma notícia importante!

Draco fez um gesto desesperado para pedir que Hermione falasse baixo, olhou para dentro do quarto e, ao julgar-se livre de qualquer perigo, falou, ainda no mesmo tom baixo e contido:

-Fala logo, meus pais podem aparecer a qualquer momento!

-Não tem problema! –Hermione respondeu, feliz como nunca. –Eu também faço magia agora!

XxX

-Bem, -Draco comentou, falando baixinho para que seus pais não fossem até o quintal ver com quem ele conversava. Ele só conseguia ver os olhos de Hermione através do pequeno buraco na cerca que encontraram; era a única alternativa, agora que o menino estava proibido de voltar ao _playground_. –isso foi realmente uma mágica! Já contou pros seus pais?

-Ainda não. –Hermione estava agitada demais para conseguir ficar parada. O tempo todo ela se mexia, inquieta, mudando de lugar. E deveria estar, mesmo: encher o inimigo de escola de lama sem mexer em nem um grão de terra não era algo que se fazia todo dia. –Eu queria te contar primeiro. Você é meu melhor amigo, não é?

Draco deixou escapar um sorrisinho que a toda afobada Hermione não percebeu, ocupada que estava em saltitar sentada na grama de seu quintal.

-Acho que sim, agora que posso dizer pra minha mãe que você não é muggle!

-Pois então! –Hermione se mexeu outra vez. Agora Draco só via parte de seu nariz e o olho esquerdo pelo buraco. –Agora tudo vai ser diferente!

-Vai contar pros seus pais, então! Vou te esperar aqui!

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, eufórica, e logo correu para dentro de sua casa, gritando que precisava falar com sua mãe. Draco ficou observando pelo buraco até a amiga desaparecer dentro de casa, e esperou que ela aparecesse novamente para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem e que ele não estava sozinho naquele bairro estranho, que eles podiam brincar e conversar, e que ela não iria embora como Nott ou Parkinson ou Crabbe ou Goyle.

Mas Hermione não apareceu.

O sol se foi e a noite chegou, e nada da menina voltar para o quintal. Narcisa chamou por Draco três vezes até ela sair para procurá-lo. Ao ver o filho sentado diante da cerca, Narcisa estacou no lugar e não soube o que fazer.

-Draco... –ela chamou outra vez, e só então o menino a ouviu e respondeu, erguendo os olhos cinzentos da família para a mãe.

-Sim, mãe?

-Venha pra casa. Está tarde.

Draco se levantou sem reclamar, como de hábito. Ele olhou uma última vez para a casa de Hermione e pensou que talvez eles tivessem saído para comemorar e contar a novidade para o restante da família, todos zunindo via Flu para o Caldeirão Furado ou qualquer lugar do gênero, e que a menina não teve tempo de avisá-lo. Nada de errado estava acontecendo.

Nada de errado estava acontecendo.

* * *

**N/A:** bullying maldito.

Desculpem a demora, gente, tive problemas pra conseguir escrever e estudar e... Mas, hey, fui eu quem precisou usar um banner de emo por duas semanas, então... Enfim.


End file.
